Les Cendres du Coeur
by La Friteuse
Summary: Après Punk Hasard, l'alliance de Luffy et Law continue leurs plan pour abattre Kaido. Mais du coté de Kidd les choses sont un peu différente. Après avoir vu l'homme qu'il aime sur l'écran de la présentation du Smile, Killer force son capitaine à aller avouer ses sentiments.
1. Chapter 1

Dans un bateau, dans une pièce noir, se trouvaient deux hommes. Un aux cheveux rouge, un bras en fer, et un sourirs de psychopathe. Et l'autre etonament muscler, un casque sur la tete, et de beau et long cheveux blond qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Ils fixaient un écran et discutaient.

Ceux la... Murmurais Killer

\- T'as enfin bougé ! Mugiwara ! affirma Kidd en tapant du poing sur la table, Ca sert a rien de juste regarde ! T'es pas du genre a jouer au marchant d'armes non plus, pas vrai ? Killer.

\- C'est vrai

Après sa, Kidd rejoind Basil et Apo. Il était sur le point de les égorges, heureuselent, Killer l'arretas. La nuit, le dit Cap'tain, se retournait sans cesse dans son lit n'arrivant pas a dormir tranquilement. Alors il se leva de son lit, pris une bouteille dans la cale, et se mit sur le pont. Killer, a la vigie, le vu et déscendat voir ce qui n'allait pas. Même si au fond de lui il le savait très bien.

Kidd ? Est ce que ça vas ? Demanda le second

\- Ouais ! Répondit Kidd secquement tout en buvant une gorger d'alcool

\- Si t'es amoureux de lui va lui dire !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Il est tout près d'ici ! Profites-en, il ne va pas rester ici à t'attendre.

Kidd, de son seul bras encore en chaire, prit Killer par le cou et le regarda méchamment près a le tuer de sang-froid. Il essayé tant bien que mal de faire peur à son second, mais impossible de savoir s'il avait réussi avec le casque que le blond portait.

Lâche moi Kidd !

\- Pas avant que tu mets expliquer ce que tu insinue !

\- Tu peux essayer de te mentir, mais pas à moi ! Je sais que tu l'aimes !

\- Je n'aime personne ! L'amour, c'est une putain de faiblesse !

\- Alors tu es faible ! Mais tu peux en faire une force !

Kidd exerça une dernière grande pression sur le cou de Killer avant de le relâcher. Ce dernier se retrouva à genoux a suffoquer, mais il se releva vite pour faire face à son capitaine qui le regarder d'un aire si noir qu'il faisait froid dans le dos. Le rouge quant à lui cachait t'en bien que mal, son questionnement, est ce que son second avait raison ? Mais il continua de le nier.

Ne dit plus jamais que je suis faible ! Puis de qui pourrais - je être amoureux ?!

\- De Smoker ! Le chasseur blanc !

\- Pff ! Qu'est-ce que tu me sors encore comme connerie !

\- Mais Kidd je t'es griller depuis des mois ! Tu lis des livres sur lui, tu as des photos de lui dans ta chambre !

\- N'importe quoi ! dit il avant de rougire, putain, mais ferme ta gueule !

\- Il faut que tu ailles lui dire !

\- Jamais !

\- Pourtant, il le faut ! Tu ne peux pas commander un équipage et une alliance si tu n'as pas les idées claires !

\- Je t'assure que je ne l'aime pas !

\- Depuis que tu la vue dans le journal pour l'évènement de LogueTown tu le lâche plus !

\- Je vais te faire bouffer tes cheveux blonds !

\- Demain, on change d'itinéraire ! On va le voir !

\- Killer j'ai dit non !

\- Tu m'as choisi comme second parce que tu voulais que je t'aide pour les décisions difficile ! C'est ce que je fais !

Kidd contre cœur, allait se recoucher, mais il n'en dormir pas pour autant. Le lendemain, Killer annonça a Basil et Apo que lui et son capitaine avait une petite affaire a régler. Alors ils partirent tous les deux a la rechercher de Smoker. Eustass eut une affreuse boule tout le long du trajet. Arriver sur le cargos de Doflamingo, le capitaine ne compris pas pourquoi aller sur le bateau de se tarré alors qu'il était a la rechercher du chasseur blanc.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fou là ?

\- Tu ne suis vraiment rien ! Pour ramener au plus vite tous les enfants, la marine a pris le cargo de Doflamingo ! Expliqua Killer, Donc Smoker se trouve dessus !

Après qu'un combattant du G5 est prévenus arriver du pirate Ustass Kidd, Smoker sortis. Il était plein de bandage de la tête aux pieds. Cela faisait peine à voir, pourtant le chasseur blanc était sur ses deux jambes, toujours en train de fumer.

\- Eustass Kidd ! Tes venues te battre contre moi ? Questionna Smoker

\- Ah, j'aimerai bien... Pensa Kidd, Non je...

Kidd se retourna vers Killer, qui au loin lui fit signe de se lancer, mais son capitaine n'avait pas l'aire convaicu, et encore moin l'envis de tous déballer comme ça.

\- Killer je suis vraiment obligé ? Interrogea Kidd avec dégoût

\- Oui ! C'est quoi se roi des pirates qui peut même prononcer une phrase simple !

\- Arm iron ! Quest ce que t'as dit ?!

\- Kidd je connais toutes tes attaques ! Tu ne peux pas m'atteindre ! Maintenant avoue lui !

Kidd renonça et se re concentra sur Smoker. Il cherché les mots, des milliers défiler dans sa tete, des scénarios, merveilleux ou horrible. Il finis par trouver une simple phrase devant le vice amiral qui perdait peu a peu pascience.

\- Smoker, je... Je... Tu me plais... Baffouilla Kidd, aller dit le, Je t'aime !

Le chef du G5 fut surpris, il chercha plein d'explication a ce comportement. Puis il finit par s'énervait en regardant Kidd dans les yeux. Il se mit à l'attaquer, puis le pirate se défendit, ils se retrouvaient face a face, assez proche l'un de l'autre.

\- Arrête de te foutre de moi ! Cria Smoker

\- Quoi ?! Mais non ! C'est vrai !

\- Je ne crois pas les sales pirates dans ton genre !

\- Mais si c'était le cas, je t'attaquerais !

Après quelque entre chocs, Smoker était sur le point d'utilisait une nouvelle attaque. Mais Kidd pris son arme grasse a son pouvoir. Le fumeux commençait à s'énerver, et le rouge chercha mille et une façon de le calmer et lui expliquait qu'il disait la vérité et qu'il l'aimait vraiment.

Tu crois vraiment que ça m'amuse d'être amoureux d'un vice-amiral de la marine ?! Hurlât Kidd

\- Smoker ! Ne vous battez pas ! Vous êtes encore blessé ! Pleura Tashigi

\- Kidd ! Si on se rend, on pourra parler calment avec lui ! Suggéra Killer

\- Quoi ?! Mais tu n'es pas un peu fou ?! Cette histoire est bonne pour finir sur un échafaud ! explica Kidd

\- Il le faut ! Affirma Killer

Killer se mit à genou, les mains sur son casque. Des disaine de soldat l'entourèrent au plus vite. Kidd s'énerva et jura "putain, mais qu'est ce qui me fait pas faire l'autre con !", puis lui aussi se mis à genou levant les bras au ciel.

On se rend ! Cria Kidd

\- On accepte de se faire enchaîner avec du granite marin et de se faire mettre en cellule à conditions qu'on puisse s'entretenir avec le vice amiral Smoker ! Expliqua Killer

\- Pourquoi on devrait accepter les conditions de vulgaires pirates dans votre genre ?! Demanda Smoker

\- Ils se rendent sans faire d'histoires, on peut faire ça pour eux ! Rétorqua Tashigi, ça ne coûte rien !

Les soldats du G5 menottèrent leurs nouveaux prisonniers, ils étaient assez fière d'eux, arrêter Ustass Kidd et son second Killer ! Ca aller envoyer du lourd a la base navale ! Mais passons. Le capitaine et le second se retrouvèrent assis dans une cellule sombre. Et on entendait bien le rouge hurlait contre le blond qu'il était stupide.

Mais quel abruti tu fais ! Déjà tu m'enmène avouait mes sentiments à un vice-amiral ! Et maintenant tu nous fais faire capturer ! Kidd réfléchit au comportement de son second, Oh non ! Killer ! Toi ! Mon second ! Ne me dis pas que tu es un espion envoyer par la marine pour me faire rendre !

\- Mais non ! Je te serai toujours fidèle Kidd !

\- Si tu m'es fidèle pourquoi tu m'envoies dans la gueule du loup !?

\- Ah, tu connais cette expression toi ?! Ria Killer sous son casque

Déjà que Kidd n'était pas d'humeur a plaisanter, mais là sa veine sur son front doubla de volume. Il hurlat un crie de guerre et se jetta sur Killer pour l'étrangler, ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire, il lui mit un coup de boule dans le nez, et avec la dureter du casque, le rouge le sentit passer, d'ailleurs son sang commencer a couler. Il lui tira alors sa belle chevelure blond. On aurait vraiment dit de gamins qui se battait.

Les quelques soldats qui essayèrent de les séparaient, n'avait aucune envie de réessayer après les coups reçus. Tashigi arriva assez énerver vers la cellule. Faut dire que Smoker essayait de se reposer après le combat qu'il avait engagé. Elle les regarda d'un aire si noire qu'ils s'arrêtaient, enfin, ils se mirent quelques coups discrets en attendant que le colonel leur passe leur savon.

Le vice amiral Smoker essaye de se reposer alors taisez vous ! Et arrêter de vous battre ! Et surveiller votre langage ! Il y a des enfants sur ce navire ! Et-

Tashigi fut interrompu par une main qui se pausa sur son épaule. La fumée envahie la pièce alors on comprit que c'était le vice-amiral lui-même qui venait de faire son entrée. Il regarda Kidd fixement qui faisait de même, mais avec le stresse en plus. Il lui fit signe de la tête de le suivre, donc les soldats le laissèrent sortir, mais toujours avec les menottes. Killer et Tashigi se retrouvèrent seul avec un soldat.

Salut, annonça Killer, alors, ça va ?

Tashigi leva les yeux au ciel et alla voir comment se porter les enfants. Kidd lui suivit Smoker avec un poings sur le coeur, trop soldats étaient derriere lui, ce qui l'angoissait encore plus. Arriver devant la porte de ses cartiers, le vice-amiral ordonna à ses troupes de le laisser seuls, après quelque protestation et regard noir, les uniformes bleu et blancs firent demi-tour.

Smoker s'assit à sa table et se ralluma deux autres cigares, il cracha une épaisse fumer blanche avant de se retourner vers Kidd, qui semblait dégoûter par le parfum. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda de haut en bas le pirate dit sanguinaire.

Je t'écoute, qu'est ce que tu as à me dire ! demanda Smoker

\- Ne dis plus rien ! Je t'aime !

\- Arrête ! Ferme la ! Ne dis plus rien !

\- Ah bah il faudrait savoir ! s'indigna Kidd

\- Ferme la j'ai dit ! hurla Smoker

Le chasseur blanc propulsa sa main vers le coup de Kidd et l'étrangla contre le mur, il se rapprocha de sa victime en dissipa l'épaisse fumer blanche. Le rouge se débattait pour échapper de cette emprise qui l'empêchait de respirer, ses pieds ne touchaient même plus le sol. Smoker le regarda droit dans les yeux, ce qui faisait assez peur.

Dégage !


	2. Chapter 2

Smoker relâcha Kidd et ce dernier ne se fit pas prier pour partir au plus vite. Dès qu'il sortit de la chambre du vice-amiral, il entendit des hurlements et des fracas. Le chasseur blanc était en train de casser toute sa chambre, sûrement pour se défouler. Eustass, retrouva bien vite le chemin de la prison où était Killer, ce dernier discutait encore avec Tashigi.

Killer, viens, on s'arrache ! Exigea Kidd

\- Non !

\- Quoi ?!

\- On ne peut pas partir !

\- Et tu oses encore me dire que tu n'es pas un infiltré !? Très bien, si tu veux pourrir ici, j'te laisse ! Mais moi, j'me barre de ce bateau !

Malheureusement, à peine sa phrase finie, Kidd se retrouva par terre assommée, en effet, un soldat de la marine avait pris le risque de mourir en donnant un gros coup de massue sur la tête du rouge. Ce dernier reprit conscience avec un mal de tête énorme. Avec toute la force du monde, il réussit à se redresser et entrouvrir les yeux. Il entrevit des barreaux, puis Killer, bien sûr tout était flou.

Killer.. On est où putain ? Questionna Kidd avec difficulté

\- Toujours dans les cellules du bateau du vice-amiral Smoker, ton amoureux

\- Arrête tes conneries, ce n'est pas mon amoureux ! Puis c'est quoi ce coup de pute que tu m'as fait ?

\- Kidd, Tashigi m'a parlé

\- Ouha ! Super ! Tu t'es fait une amie dans la marine ! Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ?

\- Écoute moi s'il te plaît, Smoker à beaucoup souffert en amour ces dernières années, il a vécu des choses horribles... Tashigi et moi sommes d'accord, on aimerait que tu ailles lui reparler, Tashigi aimerait qu'il tourne la page avec toi.

\- Je ne suis pas un bout de viande bordel !

\- Kidd, dit-il d'une voix douce en se retournant vers lui, on ne te demande pas de jouer les salopes, juste de soigner les maux de cœur de l'homme que tu aimes, et d'être heureux avec lui

C'était peut-être la luminosité, ou alors son coup à la tête, mais les paroles de Killer l'avaient incroyablement touché. Il entrouvrit la bouche pour contester, mais il savait que son second n'avait pas tort, alors il se contenta de détourner le regard et de réfléchir à ces paroles si profondes de sens. Killer fit alors un geste de la tête et Tashigi entra en scène. Elle affichait une mine triste, et elle paraissait timide, peut être que Kidd l'impressionnait.

Il y a deux ans, Smoker faisait peur à la population de logue town, mais une petite fille courait avec sa glace dans les mains et elle ne regardait pas où elle allait, elle est rentrée dans Smoker et sa glace s'est retrouvée étalée sur son pantalon. Le père de la petite fille s'est effondré en mille excuses, mais Smoker l'a ignoré, il a sorti cinq berrys, il s'est excusé auprès de la petite et lui a donner pour qu'elle s'achète une plus grosse glace. Tout le QG était surpris d'entendre cette histoire, j'étais contente de voir que le colonel était si généreux, mais depuis cet événement...

Tashigi se mit à sangloter, elle fondit en larmes. Killer ne semblait pas bouger et ne ressentit aucune émotion, Kidd, lui, fut très étonné, quel était cet évènement ? Était-il si traumatisant pour changer un homme gentil en un monstre assoiffé de justice ? Que s'était-il passé pour que Smoker change à ce point ? La jeune femme se remit de ses émotions, elle essuya ses larmes, et de sa voix sanglotante, elle reprit son histoire.

Excusez moi.. Depuis ce moment, Smoker n'est plus le même, il ne vit plus que pour son travail, et la passion qui l'animait il y a deux ans s'est transformée en rage sans limite, il ne veut que détruire les pirates pour les détruire, plus pour protéger autrui comme auparavant ! Je t'en prie, continuait Tashigi en s'adressant à Kidd, rend moi le Smoker que j'admirais jadis !

Kidd ne savait plus quoi dire. Les pleurs de Tashigi lui avaient glacé le sang, voir une femme dans un tel état ne l'avait jamais autant affecté de sa vie. L'homme qu'il aimait n'était donc plus le même qu'autrefois ? Cette courte histoire avait suffi à le faire changer d'avis. Des marines entrèrent dans la cellule pour retirer à Kidd ses menottes, décidément, ils étaient prêts à tout pour Smoker, quitte à libérer un pirate très fort.

Je lui ai donné des calmants, tu peux aller le voir sans rien craindre

Kidd, encore sous le choc, ne répondit pas et se contenta de retourner dans la chambre du vice-amiral. Il prit une grande respiration et ouvrit la porte. Le chasseur blanc se reposait dans son lit, mais tout autour de lui, il y avait des objets cassés en mille morceaux. Eustass voulait se montrer discret en entrant, mais avec tout ce qu'il traînait par terre, impossible de passer inaperçu. Smoker ouvrit les yeux et vit le pirate, sans menottes.

Ils sont assez fou pour me laisser seul et blessé avec un pirate de plus de quatre cent millions de berry sans menottes, quel bande de bras cassés

\- Si tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te faire quelque chose, tu ne dirais pas ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Je viens te répéter ce que je te dis depuis ce matin, je t'aime.

\- Arrête.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas l'entendre ? C'est si dur que sa pour toi de savoir qu'un pirate t'aime ? Ou alors c'est parce que je te plais également ?

\- Ce n'est pas possible.

\- De quoi ? L'amour entre pirate et marine ? Ou que je te plaise ?

\- Tu mens.

\- À quoi ça m'avancerait ?

\- Tu perds ton temps, je n'aimerai plus jamais.

\- Alors tu as déjà aimé quelqu'un ? Un pirate peut-être ?

\- Ça suffit !

Avec le peu de forces qui lui restait, Smoker se leva, il n'était vêtu que d'un simple pantalon vert, mais son corps entier était recouvert de bandage blanc, il faisait peine à voir. Ce dernier regarda dans les yeux Kidd avec rage. Il cherchait dans son regard une faille dans ce qu'il disait, mais peut être qu'il était sincère. Il se rendit à l'évidence, il n'avait pas le choix.

Tu m'aime c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui

\- D'un amour luxueux ?

\- Si on veut

\- Alors tu veux peut-être qu'on fasse l'amour ?

Celle-là, Kidd ne s'y attendait pas. Il resta bête devant Smoker, qui souleva les sourcils pour essayer de susciter une réaction chez son interlocuteur, mais Eustass resta de marbre. Alors le chasseur blanc l'attrapa par les hanches et le fit basculer sur le lit, il fut pris dans l'élan et voilà que le vice-amiral se retrouva à califourchon sur le pirate. Ce dernier rougissait, mais ne savait toujours pas quoi faire ni dire. Smoker commença à défaire sa ceinture rapidement.

C'est ça que tu veux ? Que je te prenne maintenant et ici sur ce lit ?

Il n'eut aucune réponse de la part de Kidd qui restait encore et toujours une statue. Alors Smoker descendit sa braguette et retira le pantalon d' Eustass qu'il balança au loin. Sans le ménager, le chasseur blanc entra son pénis dans le pirate qui lâcha un soupir de souffrance. Le vice-amiral attrapa les poignets du rouge et les mit à la hauteur de l'oreille puis il les serra et prit appuie dessus. Il commença une énergique pénétration suivie de vas et viens torride. Son bassin ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, cela faisait trop de temps qu'il n'avait pas pratiqué. Kidd se mit à gémir, mais Smoker ne le supporter pas.

Ferme la

Seulement Eustass ne l'écoutait pas, il était trop pris dans le moment intense qu'ils partageaient. Ne pouvant plus supporter ses gémissements trop familiers, sans le ménager, il l'embrassa langoureusement et goulûment pour enfin avoir la paix. Il relâcha les lèvres de Kidd et se concentra dans les mouvements intenses de son bassin, gémissant. Le chasseur blanc ne voulait pas spécialement prendre du plaisir, il voulait juste assouvir ses pulsions sexuelles le plus vite possible pour être débarrassé. Il finit par jouir puis ne se fit pas prier pour se retirer. Il se laissa tomber et découvrit la douceur du manteau de Kidd, comme un tapis à poil long, mais il n'y pensa pas plus que ça et s'endormit.

Kidd, lui, resta éveiller après cette coucherie. Il n'était pas satisfait. Sexuellement parlant, il avait joui, il était vidé, il avait pris son pied, c'était merveilleux, mais en terme de sentiment, son cœur était encore plus lourd qu'avant. Nombre de fois, il avait pensé au corps de Smoker dans le sien. La romance ? Non, Eustass n'était pas fleur bleue, et dans ses fantasmes le chasseur blanc l'avait pris d'une façon bien plus torride que précédemment. Non la seule chose pour laquelle Kidd n'avait pas apprécié ce moment, c'étaient les yeux de Smoker.

Il les avait laissé fermer tout le long, pas une seule fois, il n'avait regardé le corps qu'il pénétrait. Il ne se concentrait que dans ses mouvements, puis quand Kidd s'était mis à gémir, il voulait à tout prix qu'il la ferme, quitte à l'embrasser pour ne plus l'entendre. Soit il ne voulait pas savoir qui il pénétrait, soit il pensait à quelqu'un d'autre. Dans les deux cas, Eustass n'était pas celui auquel Smoker voulait faire l'amour. Blessé par ses sentiments, le rouge ne voulait plus fermer les yeux.


	3. Chapter 3

Je n'aie été qu'un coup pour te vider.. murmura Kidd

\- À quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais ? Que quand je te dirais avec amour dans un murmure "je t'aime" ? Ce n'est pas mon genre, je ne t'aime pas, te baiser comme ça était la seule manière que tu comprennes

Kidd se retourna et se leva face à Smoker qui attrapait un cendrier et qui allumait ses deux cigares. Après avoir tiré une bouffée de tabac, il regarda le rouge, l'air d'attendre ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il s'attendait à ce qu'Eustass réagisse comme une femme qui geindrait que ce n'est qu'un connard. Mais ce n'était pas le genre du pirate.

Tu n'es pas comme ça, ce n'est pas toi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'es arrivé dans le passé mais tu n'es pas comme ça !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être con...

\- Déverse, ta haine contre moi autant que tu veux, ça n'empêche pas que j'aie raison

\- Réfléchi deux secondes, chaque geste qu'on fait, fait ce que l'on est, les événements du passé forment mon futur, je suis ce que le passé a fait de moi, je n'ai pas changé à cause de l'évènement que tu mentionnes, j'ai évolué suite à ça, quand on change, on peut revenir en arrière, quand on évolue, on ne peut pas

\- C'était quoi cet événement ? Pourquoi t'es devenu un tel fils de pute ? Un connard t'a fait souffrir ? Je vais lui péter la gueule à cet enculé s'tu veux !

Après ces deux dernières phrases, Smoker s'énerva au quart de tour. Il souleva la couette sous laquelle il était allongé, et sans que Kidd ne comprenne comment le chasseur blanc l'avait plaqué au sol et se retrouva à nouveau à califourchon sur lui. Il l'étranglait encore une fois, il souleva sa tête pour l'écraser lourdement au sol. Un mal horrible se lançait à l'arrière du crâne du pirate, puis il se fit rouer de violents coups au visage, la force de Smoker n'était pas ménagée. Eustass était impuissant, mais parmi toute cette douleur, il sentit quelque chose se mélanger à son sang qui recouvrait son visage.

Il entreprit d'ouvrir le plus possible les yeux et vit et entendit Smoker pleurer. Toutes les larmes de son corps coulaient sur le visage de Kidd. Ce dernier essayait de comprendre ce qui arrivait au vice-amiral. Mais ce dernier hurlait tout en continuant de frapper. Ses cris n'étaient pas celui d'un homme en colère, mais celui d'un homme qui souffre énormément. Eustass voyait les yeux remplis de larmes de tristesse du chasseur blanc, qui haïssait quelque chose, mais sûrement pas le pirate en dessous de lui. Smoker en avait même oublié la présence du pirate, pourtant, il s'acharnait toujours à le frapper. Un coup fut fatal, Kidd perdit connaissance.

Quand il la reprit, il était dans un lit. Il vit le plafond de bois, qui se fit rapidement recouvrir par un voile blanc du fumée épaisse. Kidd se contenta de pencher la tête à droite et d'apercevoir le dos de Smoker. Ce dernier était assis au bord du lit tout en fumant ses cigares, il semblait attendre qu' Eustass se réveille. Ce dernier essaya de se relevait, en vain.

Reste allongé, t'es salement amoché

\- On se demande la faute à qui..

\- Tu te souviens de la bataille de marineford ?

\- Comment oublier ?

\- J'ai perdu l'homme que j'aimais lors de cette bataille.

\- Un sous-officier ?

\- Il n'était pas dans la marine...

\- Tu couchais avec un des pirates de barbe blanche ?! s'étonna Kidd

\- C'était bien plus que de la simple baise ! S'énerva Smoker, j'aimais Ace, c'était l'homme de ma vie

\- Tu sortais avec Portgas D. Ace ?! Le fils de Gold Roger ?! Le fils du roi des pirates !?

\- Je me foutais de qui était son père ! Il ne l'a jamais considéré comme tel de toute manière.. Tu te rends compte du traumatisme que ça a été ? L'homme que j'aimais était menotté en haut d'un échafaudage, je n'ai rien pu faire, j'aurais tellement voulu intervenir, mais je ne pouvais rien faire... J'étais si heureux quand Luffy a réussi à le libérer, je le pensais tirer d'affaire, mais ce connard d'Akainu...

Smoker se mit à sangloter, trembler, il prit la bouteille de scotch à ses pieds et la vida d'une traite. Kidd n'avait jamais vu ça, même le plus ivrogne des hommes de son équipage n'avait accompli tel exploit. Le chasseur blanc s'essuya la bouche et éclata la bouteille vide contre le mur.

Quand j'ai vu Ace mourir dans les bras de Luffy, mon cœur ne pouvait plus supporter la douleur, je voulais mourir à ce moment, je ne voulais pas y croire, vivre sans lui me paraissait inconcevable, je l'aime tellement !

Smoker repartit dans un sanglot sans fin, il ne fit que pleurer. Kidd fut tout surpris, pas qu'il se soit tapé le fils du Roi des pirates, pas qu'il souffre de la perte d'Ace, mais que le chasseur blanc dise "je l'aime tellement" et non "je l'aimais tellement". Cela semblait bizarre au pirate, aimé un mort. Quelque part, il comprenait, mais cela faisait tout de même deux ans que son amant était mort. Peu importe, le vice-amiral pleurait et cela n'était pas mal aisant, mais insupportable pour Eustass.

Il se leva, s'assit sur les genoux de Smoker et le serra incroyablement fort dans ses bras. Sa main gauche vint attraper les cheveux blancs pour blottir la tête de l'amiral dans l'épaule du pirate. Le chasseur ne gémissait plus, mais ses larmes continuaient de coulaient sur ses joues. Il était surpris de voir Kidd en train de le serrer. Mais la réaction du marine ne fut pas celle attendue par le pirate. Il se fit expulser en arrière, il se rattrapa de justesse pour rester debout.

Non mais pour qui tu te prends ?! Demanda rhétoriquement Smoker

\- Quoi ?! Interrogea Kidd énervé

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

\- Tu sais quoi Smoker ?! Va te faire foutre ! J'essaie d'être sympa, mais t'es un connard fini !

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de la sympathie d'un pirate de ton espèce !

\- Entre nous deux, tu crois que c'est qui le monstre ? Celui qui essaie d'offrir son amour pour panser les blessés de celui qu'il aime, ou celui qui rejette tout le monde et s'enferme dans sa haine et dont le cœur s'assombrit pour un cadavre ?!

Smoker serrait les poings pour contrôler sa colère pendant que Kidd ramassait ses affaires qui étaient éparpillées au sol. Quand tout fut dans ses bras, Eustass ouvrit la porte et s'apprêtait à sortir, mais il jeta un regard à l'amiral par-dessus son épaule et lui dit.

Tu sais, personne ne veut d'un vieux con plein de rage envers tout le monde, tu aurais dû accepter mon amour, plus personne ne voudra de toi maintenant, Ace est mort. Accepte - le

Puis Kidd partit en claquant la porte derrière lui. Smoker hurla et balança son cendrier contre la porte en bois, qui s'effrita. Il s'effondra au sol, il ouvrit ses mains et vit le sang coulé, il se replia sur lui-même ne voulait plus ni penser, ni bouger. Quant à Eustass, toujours en caleçon, se rendit à la cellule où Killer se trouvait, toujours en compagnie de Tashigi, mais pour le coup, ils ne parlaient pas.

On se barre, dit sèchement Kidd

\- Mais ! Commença Tashigi

\- Et Killer si tu veux rester ici avec ta petite amie, vas-y, mais moi, j'me casse d'ici rien à foutre de ce que tu me diras !

Killer se leva, il laissa un dernier regard à Tashigi comme pour signaler qu'il n'avait pas le choix, puis suivit Kidd qui marchait à toute allure. Une demi-heure plus tard, Eustass ramait toujours dans la chaloupe pour retrouver leur bateau, et Killer regardait toujours l'océan. Ils ne s'étaient pas échangé un mot depuis leur départ. Marre de ce silence pesant, le second décida de prendre la parole.

Que s'est il passé ?

\- Il n'a pas voulu de moi

\- Mais !

\- Killer écoute-moi !

Kidd arrête de ramer et se leva, il se mit bien face à Killer. N'oublions pas qu'il n'était vêtu que d'un caleçon bleu pâle. Les bras légèrement écartés, il entreprit un léger regard vers son corps puis vers son second, lui faisant signe de bien regarder. De haut en bas, le blond détailla la musculature si bien sculpté de son capitaine.

Oui tu as un body magnifique Kidd, mais quel rapport avec Smoker

\- Il n'en a pas voulu ! Ni de mon corps, ni de mon cœur ! Je lui ai fait découvrir le fruit défendu, et il n'aimait pas le goût ! J'ai parlé avec lui, je lui ai ouvert mon cœur, il n'a pas voulu rentrer, qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? Je suis amoureux, mais je ne suis pas insensible !

\- Mais Kidd ! Fais un effort !

\- L'amour n'est pas dans la tête ! Il est partout dans mon corps et lutte pour imposer sa loi ! Alors je suis peut-être une putain, mais je suis assez homme pour l'admettre !

Sur ces paroles, Killer n'avait plus son mot à dire. Kidd lui demanda s'il avait quelque chose à rajouter par le biais de son expression facial, mais le second secoua la tête de gauche à droite avant de la baisser, signe que non, il n'avait plus rien à dire et qu'il comprenait la décision de son capitaine en se soumettant.


	4. Chapter 4

Pov Tashigi

Cela fait maintenant quelques années que je suis sous les ordres de Smoker. Depuis mon entrée dans la marine, il m'a supervisé. Je connais tout de lui, et il connaît tout de moi, il est comme un grand frère protecteur dont je ne pourrais me passer. Mais depuis ces deux dernières années, il n'est plus le même. Bien sûr, il m'engueule toujours, mais pas de la même manière. Autre fois, je ne me sentais pas mal après qu'il me corrige, je savais que c'était pour que je m'améliore, mais maintenant, j'ai juste l'impression d'être un boulet à son pied qui l'empêche d'avancer.

Mais je sais que la vraie chose qu'il l'empêche d'avancer, c'est son amour persistant pour Ace. Il n'a jamais fait son deuil. Il ne peut plus s'endormir sans un verre de scotch. Il ne se bat que pour se défouler, il ne le fait plus ni pour la justice, ni pour protéger les civils. Je sais que s'il n'a pas quitté la marine, c'est pour rester près d'Akainu pour avoir sa vengeance. Deux ans sont passés, et il ne s'a toujours pas remis de cette tragédie, et depuis que Kidd est arrivé, c'est pire. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que Kidd lui rappelé Ace, ou si c'est parce qu'il a peur que son amour pour Ace soit enterré avec lui pour être remplacé par des sentiments pour un autre homme que lui.

Dans tous les cas, Smoker ne va pas mieux, et j'ai peur de ne jamais retrouver l'homme qu'il était. Je ne veux pas rester sous les ordres de ce mâle qui n'est pas le mentor qui m'a tant aidé à m'accomplir dans la marine. Que dois-je faire ? Le laisser pourrir de l'intérieur en espérant qu'il revienne un jour tout en sachant que cela n'arriverait peut-être jamais, ou dois-je réagir. Le faire prendre conscience de ce qu'il devient. Je le fais sans relâche depuis deux ans... Smoker... Tu me manques...

Pov interne

Alors que Tashigi continuait à brosser les beaux cheveux d'une des dernières petites filles qu'il fallait ramener chez elle tout en pensant au supérieur qu'elle admirait tant, perdu dans les limbes du chagrin, ce dernier fit résonner sa colère à travers tout le navire. Encore une fois, il jeta violemment avec un cri de colère une de ses bouteilles vides. Marchant pied nu dans sa chambre remplie de bout de verre qui se plantait dans sa peau sans qu'il ne ressente la douleur malgré le sang qui coulait, il voulut prendre une nouvelle bouteille, malheureusement, tout le stock d'alcool fort était déjà passé entre ses mains.

Bien qu'il n'eût rien de sombre, la quantité énorme d'alcool qu'écoulait Smoker ne suffisait même plus à panser ses douleurs. Il prit un des bouts de verre par terre et le serra le plus fort possible dans sa main. Il ressentait un picotement à l'intérieur de la paume qui lui paraissait comme une douce caresse. Alors qu'il regardait le verre se faire envelopper d'une fine couche de sang, le chasseur blanc comprenait maintenant que plus rien ne pourrait lui faire oublier la douleur qu'il ressentait. Dans un dernier soupir, il repensa à ses souvenirs avec l'homme qu'il avait tant aimait, et qu'il aimait encore.

La première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, c'était à Alabasta, la première fois qu'il avait ressenti un pincement au cœur, c'était quand Ace lui avait adressé un merveilleux sourire. Smoker se rappelait des moindres détails de cette journée. Il avait réussi à capturer le pirate. Par quel miracle ? Le second commandant de barbe blanche s'était endormi lors d'un repas bien garni, alors le G5 en avait profiter pour le capturer. Ce dernier se réveillait dans une cellule sombre avec en face de lui, le chasseur blanc, qui le regardait de l'autre côté des barreaux.

Le marine demanda au pirate ce que ça lui faisait de savoir qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se faire empaler par deux grands sabres dans le torse. Mais Ace n'avait même pas remarqué que le chasseur blanc lui avait posé une question, à vrai dire, il souriait naïvement. Avec le plus beau et le plus chaleureux des sourires, il lui dit "J'ai revu mon petit frère". Intrigué par cette réponse, Smoker ne savait même plus quoi dire. Alors que le pirate, lui, riait et était ému d'avoir pu voir sa famille.

Le chasseur blanc, encore choqué, demanda qui était son frère. C'est alors qu'une discussion sur le petit brun venu. Ace était si enthousiaste de raconter tout ce qu'il aimait chez son petit frère, il riait quand Smoker lui disait tout ce qu'il avait enduré à cause de ce petit morveux, et le pirate se moquait de Luffy, mais toujours avec un sourire d'amour sincère. La discussion se retournait alors sur la mission d'Ace, et la mort de Tatch. L'expression heureuse du pirate se changeait en haine amère. Qu'est ce que Smoker pouvait comprendre ce ressenti..

Durant la nuit qui suivit cette conversation, les menottes d'Ace se détachèrent toute seule, comme par magie. Ce dernier savait que c'était l'ouvre secrète du chasseur blanc. À pas de loup, le pirate s'était rendu dans la chambre du marine. Il n'avait pas trouvé du premier coup bien sûr, il était tombé sur les cuisines où il avait cassé une petite croûte, ensuite, il trouva Tashigi sous la douche, il profita de la vue avant de se faire jeter à coup de botte dans la tête, puis enfin, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

Le marine était paisiblement dans son lit. Le pirate se mit sous les couvertures et se mit à caresser le pénis. Le chasseur blanc sursauta et tira la couverture pour voir qui lui faisait de telles immondices. C'est alors qu'il vit le sourire narquois du brun qui semblait se plaire à ce qu'il pratiquer. Smoker allait protester, mais la langue du pirate frôla le gland pointé vers le plafond. C'est alors qu'une sensuelle fellation se mit en route. Le second commandant de barbe blanche se mit à lécher de tous les côtés, puis il mit tout en bouche et fit caresser le pénis contre les fines parois de ses joues. Une fois qu'il fut assuré que Smoker était le plus dur possible et que son engin fut assez lubrifié, il se redressa et se mit à retirer son pantalon. Alors que le fer de sa ceinture claqué, il fut fusillé par le regard du marine qui semblait lui demander ce qu'il faisait.

Je te renvoie l'appareil !

\- Tu as l'air le genre de mec qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge !

\- C'est vrai, confessa Ace, mais quand on me rend un service, je remercie la personne !

\- Tu n'as pas à faire ça !

\- On m'a appris la politesse jeune homme ! Pas à toi ? Enfin vu ta conduite, ça n'a pas dû être le cas !

Puis Ace se laissa glisser doucement sur le pénis à Smoker tout en gémissant un long soupire de plaisir. Quand tout fut rentré, le pirate rouvrit les yeux et regarda le marine avec sensualité avant de lui lécher le torse tel un chat. Puis il commença à monter et à descendre sur sa pique laissant rebondir son propre sexe sur le ventre musclé de Smoker. Ce dernier essayait au mieux de retenir ses gémissements roques, contrairement au cries aigu qu'Ace hurlait sans retenue. Le marine finit par jouir dans le pirate, qui continua quelques secondes de plus, le temps d'éjecter lui-même sa semence sur la totalité du torse du chasseur blanc.

Excuse moi, je vais arranger ça ! Murmura Ace avec une voix sensuelle

Et il se mit à lécher chaque centimètre de muscle qu'il croisait. Puis quand il vit un bout de chaire rose bien tendu, il fit quelques rondes avant de les mordiller légèrement ensuite, il les suçota. Smoker n'en pouvait déjà plus de plaisir, et il avait peur de re durcir. Alors il attrapa Ace par les épaules et le fit rouler de l'autre côté de son lit. Ce dernier allait faire une réflexion, mais quand il vit le regard froid de Smoker, il sourit et s'abstint. Bien qu'il se soit refait une partie de jambes en l'air avec le marine sans problème !

Mais quand Smoker se réveilla, il ne vit pas Ace auprès de lui. Il s'en doutait, il n'allait pas manquer une telle occasion de partir, mais d'un coté, il fut un peu blessé. Puis quand il se leva pour mettre son pantalon, il entrevit un bout de papier sur son bureau. " C'était géniale cette nuit ! Encore merci pour la nuit et l'autre truc ! À la prochaine !". À la prochaine... Comme s'il y allait avoir une prochaine fois.. Pourtant, il y eut vraiment cette prochaine fois comme plein d'autres. La deuxième fois qu'Ace avait parcouru le lit du chasseur blanc, le début ne fut pas attendu. Smoker avait écarquillé les yeux de surprise quand il avait vu le pirate sur le rempart du bateau.

Salut ! J'passais par là et j'ai vu ton pavillon ! Bah qu'est-ce que t'as ? Je t'avais bien dit que je reviendrais !

Puis au fur à mesure des visites, le vice-amiral n'était même plus choqué de sa présence, ni même Tashigi, et parfois même les soldats du G5 saluaient Ace. Aucun soldat normal ne l'aurait fait, mais le G5, ils sont particuliers, anciens bandits. Mais au fur et à mesure des moments passés ensemble, Smoker avait des sentiments grandissants, qui se changeaient en amour pur, sincère, et interdit. Mais il ne pouvait résister à Ace, surtout quand il voyait ses petites taches de rousseur, il voulait juste le croquer. Quand il le fixait un peu trop, le pirate souriait et lui sortait toujours cette même réplique.

Il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu Smoky !


	5. Chapter 5

Mais Smoker revint rapidement à la réalité. Il avait laissé une fenêtre ouverte, et un coup de vent avait fait tomber ses bouteilles d'alcool au sol, le verre éclata, et le bruit sourd réveilla le chasseur blanc de ses rêves heureux pour retourner au présent, cette époque qu'il détestait le plus. Il voulut sortir de cette chambre qui était bondée de mauvaises ondes, mais dès qu'il se leva, sa tête tourna, effet de l'alcool ou non, il tomba à genoux, et les bouts de verre brisés lui déchirèrent la peau avant de se fourrer dans sa chaire qui se vidait de son sang.

Même si cette douleur était infime, Smoker voulait pouvoir se déplacer, même si ce n'était que pour aller à la cuisine se chercher d'autres alcools, il tenait à pouvoir le faire, ce qui était difficile avec les jambes empalées. Alors, les genoux tremblants et pliés, il marcha jusqu'à la salle de bains, plus précisément la pharmacie. Une fois arrivé dans la pièce, il prit le nécessaire pour se soigner et s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire et allongea ses jambes. Il morda une brosse à dents, et arracha les uns après les autres les bouts de verre. Heureusement pour lui, les plaies n'étaient pas si profondes et le sang n'était pas abondant.

Il vida la moitié de la fiole de désinfectant sur ses jambes, et il but l'autre moitié. L'alcool lui brûla la gorge, mais c'était loin d'être aussi chaud que les flammes d'Ace... Il banda ses genoux sans vraiment y faire attention, le travail était bâclé, mais ça tiendrait sûrement. Il fixa sa main, qui se changea en fumée pour prendre l'apparence de son regretté, mais comme la fumée, les souvenirs qu'il avait de lui étaient flous. S'il ne pouvait même plus se souvenir correctement du visage de celui qu'il aimait, à quoi bon continuer de vivre ?

Oui, la vengeance, mais qui gâcherait sa vie pour se venger, le chapeau de paille s'en chargera de toute façon quand le temps sera venu, mais que ferait Smoker après s'être vengé ? Est-ce qu'il se sentirait mieux ? Est-ce que ça ramènerait Ace ? Non. Autant en finir. Avec difficulté, mais détermination, Smoker se releva, il s'accrocha au lavabo, et tendit la main vers la pharmacie, il fit tomber tous les médicaments ainsi que le désinfectant et les bandages.

Après avoir mis les antibiotiques, les dolipranes et les pansements d'un côté, il regardait ce qu'il lui rester pour passer à l'ultime acte. Il se leva pour se regarder une dernière fois dans le miroir. Plongé dans les yeux de son propre reflet, il était dégoûté de ce qu'il voyait, il éprouvait un mépris profond pour ce qu'il regardait. Il prit le rouge à lèvres de Tashigi, puis gribouilla la glace pour ne plus voir cette ordure. Il s'allongea dans la baignoire vide, comme son âme. Il vida toutes les boîtes de médicaments dans sa main. Il voyait des pilules de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les formes, il n'en reconnaissait aucune, mais il s'en fichait pas mal. Tout ce qui importait, c'est que ça marche.

Sans réfléchir, il enfourna toute ces choses dans sa bouche, et les fit passer par des litres de désinfectant. Très vite, sa tête se mit à tourner et il ne vit que du noir autour de lui. Il était étendu dans la baignoire inconscient. Tashigi avait cherché son patron dans sa chambre, mais il n'y était pas. Elle voyait un peu de lumière en dessous de la porte de la salle de bains, hors tous les cadets du G5 étaient couchés depuis quelques heures déjà, ça ne pouvait être que lui.

Smoker vous êtes là ?

Elle eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'elle remarqua le bazar au sol, puis elle entrevit le corps du vice-amiral étendu. Au début, elle pensait simplement qu'il était ivre mort, une fois de plus. Mais elle paniqua quand elle vit les boîtes de médicament vides. Elle se jeta sur lui en secouant son corps et en hurlant son nom.

Smoker ! Smoker ! Smoker ! SMOKER ! Réveillez-vous !

Mais il ne réagissait pas, son corps ne bougeait seulement parce que Tashigi essayait de le réveiller. Espérant qu'il n'ait seulement le sommeil lourd, elle alluma l'eau qui se mit à couler sur les deux marines, mais toujours aucune réaction. Les larmes de la jeune femme vinrent se lier à l'eau de la douche. Elle se mit à hurler toute sa douleur, le bateau entier l'entendit, si ce n'est le monde. Les soldats se levèrent au quart de tour et rejoignirent l'origine du cri le plus vite possible. Mais arrivés devant la porte personne ne fit rien.

Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez bande de bras cassé ?! Aidez-le ! Il a besoin de vous !

\- Colonel Tashigi... Murmura un des soldats

\- Non ! Fermez-la et venais m'aider ! Il vous a sauvé, toutes ces années, il s'est battu pour que vous viviez ! Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser comme ça !

Mais aucun ne bougeait. Ils avaient tous compris que cela était trop tard. Leur seul problème pour l'instant était qu'ils hésitaient à éloigner Tashigi du corps ou à la laisser seul avec lui, une dernière fois. Il valait mieux l'emmener, le plus courageux d'entre eux la prit, elle se débattait, elle voulait rester près de Smoker au cas où s'il se réveillait subitement. Mais le soldat usa légèrement de sa force pour la mobiliser, il s'éloigna du corps en jettent un dernier coup d'œil vers la dépouille, un bout de lui se déchira, Smoker était tout pour ses soldats qui étaient dits sans avenir.

Tashigi se tint à l'encadrement pour tenter de rester, mais quand elle vit ce qui était marqué sur le miroir avec son rouge à lèvres, elle lâcha toute emprise pour être immobile et sombrer dans les limbes du chagrin et du désespoir dont ses larmes étaient la porte.

" Il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu" Cette phrase était écrite sur le miroir, et Tashigi comprit tout de suite.

Quelques jours, plus tard, eut lieu l'enterrement du chasseur blanc. Pour respecter les dernières volontés de celui-ci, il fut enterré non loin de son unique amour. Étant en désaccord de cette décision, il n'y eut que très peu de monde à la cérémonie. Tous les soldats du G5, Aokiji, Tashigi et Garp. Ce dernier essayait tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes.

On est tous ici pour dire au revoir à Smoker, commença Garp la voix tremblante, il a était quelqu'un d'important dans chacune de nos vies, patron respectable, mentor admiré, ami précieux, et élève passionné, ainsi qu'un petit ami charmant pour mon petit fils, qu'il vient de rejoindre aujourd'hui ! Ne t'inquiète pas Smoker, on se souviendra de toi comme l'excellente Marine que tu as était toutes ces années.

Après ça, les soldats du G5 levèrent leurs fusils vers le ciel et se mirent à tirer trois fois. Une fois en terre, les marines étaient repartis, ainsi que Garp qui était parti voir son petit-fils, Tashigi et Aokiji restèrent un peu plus longtemps à regarder la pierre tombale.

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est mort... Murmura Tashigi les yeux en pleurs, ce n'est pas possible qu'il soit mort... Il y a une semaine, il était en vie près de moi...

-Il était déjà mort Tashigi, il y a deux ans, avec Ace, ce n'est que son corps qui vient de mourir aujourd'hui. Lui répondit Aokiji avant de reprendre sa route

Aokiji était comme son pouvoir en apparence, de glace. Mais au fond de lui, il souffrait d'avoir perdu un de ses amis les plus précieux. Tashigi, seule près de la tombe, se demandait comment elle allait gérer le G5 sans lui, qui allait lui retrouver ses lunettes en une demi-seconde ? Elle ne savait pas. La nouvelle de la mort de Smoker se répandit bien vite dans tout le monde, mais pour le bien de l'image de la marine, il fut dit que le vice-amiral de la marine était mort dignement au combat.

Le journal portant la nouvelle arriva jusque dans les mains de Kaido. Ce dernier avait récemment capturé le capitaine Eustass Kidd, il était dans une sombre cellule, recouvert de sang, à moitié mort, dans le peu de lucidité qui lui rester, il priait pour que Smoker vienne le délivrer de ce cauchemar. Il espérait, tout le temps, chaque seconde de sa capture, il imaginait mille et un scénario pour que l'homme qu'il aimait vienne le délivrer. Quant à son ravisseur, il lut le journal à haute voix pour que le prisonnier entende les nouvelles du jour.

Oh bah ça alors ! Le vice-amiral, le chasseur blanc est mort !

Kidd se réveilla de ses rêvasseries d'un coup, il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le croire.

Smoker serait mort dans un combat contre des pirates et aurait trouvé la mort en protégeant un des marines ! Qu'elle chance, il a de pouvoir mourir..

Kidd ne pouvait même pas pleurer tellement le choc était grand. Son amour était mort, leur dernière parole était une dispute, et il ne pourrait pas venir le sauver. De plus, Kidd ne connaissait même pas la vérité, il ne saurait jamais que Smoker était mort suicidé. Tout était tout simplement fini pour lui.


End file.
